Blame It On You: An Allstar Weekend Fanfiction
by hppjfan371
Summary: Zach Porter's sister Sarah can never live up to her brother's success. But when she goes on tour with Allstar Weekend, will she take her chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Blame It On You: An Allstar Weekend Story**

**Okay. This is my first attempt at an Allstar Weekend fic. I am a huge fan, and I love to write. Basically, the story is is that Zach's sister (I know, I made it up) Sarah will go on tour with them. Here is a list of the characters before the first chapter. **

**Sarah- **Zach's sister. She's 14, seven years younger than Zach. She loves to sing and stuff. She is emo and stuff and her fav band, other than Allstar Weekend, is All Time Low (haha, it's mine too). She has dark curly hair like Zach's, purple eyes (It's actually really cool, my friend has purple eyes. They're supposed to be a mistake in genetics), and has different feathers in her hair. I'll name the colors later. I did some fluff between her and Nathan, as he had to leave the Selena tour and I thought there should be some stuff, but no romantic junk, sorry.

**Donovan- **Sarah's best friend. He's usually on the phone except in the first chapter.

**Then there's the band. If you're a fan you already know them. I'll upload the first chapter soon, I promise. Maybe even later, if I can get it done. It's 7:50, so it might be tomorrow 'till I can upload. It takes me a while to write.**


	2. Chapter 2: You're Late, Again

**1: You're Late, Again**

**Here's the official chapter one! In this one, you kind of get the wind that Zach tries really hard and that Sarah's not taking the fame thing too well. And you kind of see the evil-ish side of Zach here. Anyways, enjoy and please review!**

**Sarah**

"You want me to wait?" My friend Donovan asked. "I don't see his car yet." I shook my head and got my ipod touch out before walking outside. He waved as he got in his mom's silver SUV. I pulled Zach's fleece jacket closer to me. It was June, but it was still cold. I turned on the ipod. _Blame It On September _started, but I skipped the song. Instead I turned on _Invisible_ by Skylar Grey, one of my newest discoveries. Because that's what I was. Invisible.

You hear Cameron talk really highly of his sister Bridget. You hear other people talk about their family on interviews, but no. Zach Porter, lead singer of Allstar Weekend, always somehow forgets to mention his sister. It's like he doesn't even remember me. The one interview he finally decides to mention that he has a sister, the interview gets canceled.

I'm Sarah Porter. As you may have noticed, I don't talk to highly of him. And, yes, Zachary Porter is my big brother. It doesn't seem like it. And you'd think that I'd have a better relationship. We did.

Before he became ,well, Zach. We used to make up songs together and he'd take me anywhere and do anything for me. Then he became famous. He changed. He became less of a teenager and more of an adult. He didn't have time for me anymore. He was always late for everything. They even shot the _Not Your Birthday_ video in my school, without even asking me. What brother shoots a music video at his sister's school and doesn't even tell her? And sure, I get free merch and tickets whenever I want them, but it's still not how I want it to be.

And you'd think I'd have fifty million posters in my locker of him. Well I don't. Just one picture, and it's only half of his arm. It used to be us together, making silly faces. I ripped the picture in half so it looked like it was just me.

**Zach**

"See you, Zach," Cameron said. He spun the pencils. I picked up my bag, took my keys out of my pocket, and went to my car.

I had been dreading the moment where I pulled up to Sarah's school. She was the only one there. I could tell. Her dark hair was over one of her eyes. The other was smeared with her eyeliner. She wore my old fleece jacket and had her earphones in her ears. I got out of the car. She looked up. I waved and walked to the planter. She had a sheet of paper in her hand, but her fist balled and the paper crumpled when she saw me. Her face went all red. She was shivering. And she scowled at me angrily.

"You're late," she said through gritted teeth. "Again." I took off my leather jacket and draped it over her. She didn't reject as I expected her to, but objected when I attempted to pick up her black binder.

Girls. That's the thing. One moment, they're leaning on your shoulder and you're happy just to be with her. Then the next moment, you wished you had never met and they make you want to die. I blame it on genetics. I took her backpack. "I know," I said. "I'm sorry. Again." She got in the front seat. She put her ipod in the cupholder and the black binder in her lap.

"How was your day?" I attempted to make conversation. Sarah just kept looking out the window.

"Fine," I heard her faintly reply. "Just your normal last day of school, I guess. All we did was mess around." I looked over to her. She turned back to the front, eventually figuring out that the only thing to see was different types of cars and vans.

Sarah is a very mysterious character. She's seven years younger than me, but looks _just_ like me. Almost literally. We have the same nose, ears, glare when we're mad, and the same color of hair. Only hers is wavier and she usually has different color of feathers in it.

But yet, we're so different. She loves to sing, and she's better than me, which is one similarity. But she hates pop music, which I don't get. Pop music makes you feel happy. Instead she insists on listening to screamo and alternative music, like All Time Low and stuff. I mean, It's not that I don't like it. It just gets annoying sometimes.

Then a fateful song broke the silence. It was one of our newer songs, _Blame It on September_. I turned the radio and sang along with it, nudging her. She finally sang along, and…..

**And we have a happy ending for chapter one! Well, kind of. I'll be working on the second chapter and post that when I can. **

**Who has heard Blame It On September? It's so amazing! Zach's voice is breaking through some of it and that just makes it way more amazing, don't you think? And I thought Allstar Weekend couldn't get any better. If you haven't I suggest you listen to it on YouTube. It comes out on Itunes August 16, Greyson Chance's b-day. If I get the single, that'll make my birthday!**

**See the review button? Just click on it… you know what to do! If you're going to favorite it/alert it, please leave a review too! It's what keeps us authors working…**


	3. Chapter 3: Hard Rock Doesn't Rock

**Hard Rock Doesn't Rock**

**Here's chapter 2! This is where the first chapter left off… epic! Hopefully!**

**Sarah**

"We're home!" Zach said. I sat down on the giant silver couch and turned on _The Sorcerer's Apprentice,_ one of my favorite movies. The song _The Middle _started, and I started singing along. I had always loved that song for some reason, it had always calmed me down. I guess it's just the lyrics that I loved, plus it had an awesome beat. I also liked _Secrets _and _Phoenix Burn_, too. I watched as Dave ran to get the note he had sent to Becky. That had happened to a guy in our class once. Rose Greene had gotten a white note and it had blown away, forcing Jeff Ringlin into humiliation.

I fell asleep about half-way during the movie. Dave was running from some wolves. When I opened my eyes, I saw a note on the table.

_Sarah-_

_Sorry! We had another rehearsal for the Hard Rock concert tonight. I will be back at about seven to get you, so can you put on something nice for me? Just some random band merch would work, nothing over the top. Again, I'm really sorry! To make it up to you, how about we go see Super 8 again, just us?_

_- Zach_

I slammed the note back on the coffee table and ran my fingers through my hair. "Thanks a lot, Zachie," I muttered, taking a towel from the other room.

I was used to him leaving me alone, but I hated it. He never took me to any rehearsals, as Cameron did Bridget. And I had never gotten back stage passes, I was told to just walk in. Stupid, huh?

I took a short shower and blow dried my hair. Then I went back into my room and put on my black _All Time Low_ t-shirt, Zach's _Harry Potter _hoodie, and some of Zach's old jeans and converses.

I walked into the bathroom and put on my makeup. Just enough to make me not look like Zach, hopefully. When I finished, I still looked like him. Even more so, if possible. It was exactly seven o'clock when Zach's car pulled up. I went out the door, locked it, and stepped inside the car.

Zach's face looked sorry. Like, sorry. He gave me an apologetic grin. I climbed into the seat. "Hhhheeeeeyyy," he slurred. He flipped his hair as I shut the door. We went to the restraint and I was left alone again.

I sat in the back, in a big booth. There was a TV monitor, and it was playing _Brick By Boring Brick,_ one of my favorite Paramore songs. I tapped along to the beat of the song and sang softly while I scrolled through several Facebook posts. Zach was rolling the microphone cord up from the stage and made a mark where he was to stand. He laughed as the intro to _Blame It On September_ started.

_What's going on? _Donovan texted me. _I haven't seen you since earlier. _

_Nothing,_ I texted back. _Zach just dragged me along to one of the concerts at the Hard Rock place. ANNOYING. _

_Really? It's not that bad. That place has the original _Let It Be_ record! And Madonna's jacket!_

_Shut up. I'm not kidding. It's stupid. _

_GTG. C U l8r. _I put the phone down in angst. No one would ever get it. Donovan was lucky. His family actually cared. He wasn't the one that had parents that thought your brother was the greatest thing that had ever lived. And no, I'm not exaggerating. Even the kids at school thinks that he's awesome and everything. No matter how much of an effort I make to not be like him, I always end up getting compared to him. It would always be that way.

Before I knew it, the concert started. I was just sitting in the back with my hood up, listening to my ipod up as loud as it could go. Truly, I didn't really care. As long as I was out of the way o the screaming girls, I didn't care. This time, Hard Rock Café didn't rock. At all. It rolled, like a pencil falling off a desk.

**Okay. I know this probably wasn't my best. I started it this morning. The idea of the Hard Rock Café came from earlier. My Dad and I ate lunch at the one in Nashville. I got a pic by some Beatles records and they played Paramore's "Playing God" and OneRepublic's "Secrets". Two of my fav songs. PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Question

**The Question**

**OKAY! Here's the next chapter! This one is more fluff between Zach and Sarah. Please review it!**

**Zach**

"You ready to go?" I asked Sarah. She paused the TV show she was watching and took out the earphones. She stared at me with her bright purple eyes. It was a look of hate, but I get those all the time. Everyone who knows her does. I offered my hand. She slowly took it and we went out to the car. I put the car in park, so we could still talk.

"Dude, what gives?" She asked. "Is there something wrong with the car?" She crossed her arms. How was I going to say everything in one sentence?

"Um… no," I said. "I wanted to ask you something." Here goes.

"What? Is this about you doing something that Mom and dad shouldn't know about?"

"No. Sarah, Mom and Dad do know. But since they're taking their little early detour, and since I'm going on tour again…"

"You want me to come with you?" UGH! That look in her eyes! I just wanted to melt right there and say no, but I had to tell her. I nodded slowly. She thought about this.

"Why?" She asked. "Is something wrong? Or…"

"No," I replied. It sounded way harsher than I meant to. Like I didn't want her around. But I did. She crossed her arms. 'I mean… I've done some things that I shouldn't have."

"I'll say," I heard her mutter.

"And… I'm sorry. I just… I just want to fix things. So will you?" I asked. She stared into my eyes.

"But what about school and everything?"

"You can use my old stuff." She finally smiled.

"I'll think about it," she replied. "Maybe."

It was about midnight when I pulled into the driveway. Sarah was already asleep. My jacket was over her like a blanket. I nudged her. "Sarah?" She groaned. "Sarah, sweetie? We're home." She opened her eyes and held out her arms.

"Carry me," she said.

"Aw, no!" I complained. She groaned. I picked her up like a sack, slung her over my shoulder, and carried her all the way to the house.

"Zach, what's up?" Cameron asked when I came in. He was spinning pencils in his hand.

You see, I had lived with Cameron, Nathan, and Michael ever since we finally found a house. A year ago, our parents moved when Dad got a teaching job. And since it was the middle of the year, eighth grade, and all that junk, Mom and Dad let Sarah move in with me. She wasn't too crazy about that. "Sssshhh," I said. "Sarah's asleep." I walked down the hall and into her room.

Sarah's room is full of music posters. She had about seventy All Time Low posters, ten Greyson Chance posters, three Paramore posters, and about five Switchfoot posters. Yeah, she liked boy bands. I never really got that, but oh, well. She_ is_ a teenager. I sat her down and put the covers over her.

She had always slept really heavily. Her breathing was so out of order that when I was a kid I had worried about her. I don't know why, it just wasn't natural for her. I pulled a long brown lock from her face and turned out the light. She turned over. I saw her purple eyes flash for a second, but it must have been my imagination. I walked back into the living room.

"Whoa, what are you smiling for?" Nathan asked.

"That's your happy smile," Mike said.

"No, I think it's his girl smile," Cameron said, elbowing Mike.

"Um, no. It's just… I think she said she will. I mean, I'm pretty sure. And she's cute when she's sleeping."

"Um, that's basically saying that you're cute when you're sleeping," Nathan pointed out. "You have the same face." I grabbed the TV remote and pushed the on button.

"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes.

**Okay. I think that one was a bit longer, that's what I was going for. I tried to make it kind of fluffy, so yeah. I know the others aren't in it as much yet, but they will be. REVIEW! I ain't gonna be nice anymore. Even if it wasn't good, can you at least tell me? I already know it's probably rubbish. Yes, rubbish is a British word, and no, I'm not British. I'm Tennessean. Haha.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Blaming It On September

**Note: I know that Nathan left the band, but I'm pretending that it never happened. Okayyyyyyyy, so yeah! **

**I know it's been forever since I've updated, and I'm really sorry this one I kinda a filler, I guess. **

I stood outside the tour bus, waiting for a cell phone signal. That's what you get when you choose T-mobile. _8 weeks, _I replied to Donovan's text.

_I thought you weren't going,_ he quickly replied.

_Who said? – S_

_You did. You said you weren't' going. – D_

_He said he was sorry! It was the least I could do! After all, It's not like it's forever. And If I didn't go I'd have to stay with my parents – S_

Donovan didn't text me back, which meant that he had either found something better to do, or he was mad. I went back inside the bus.

The good thing about going on tour was that I would get a break. A break from everyone always comparing me to Zach, telling me that 'emo isn't cool'. I was emo. Literally. I even had the cuts to prove it, if you'd like to go ahead and stereotype me.

Mike was playing some weird dance game in the corner, Cameron was playing around on his bass, Nathan was watching some mindless TV show, and Zach was playing with his phone. I unplugged my laptop and took a seat between Zach and Cameron. The Facebook icon on my computer glowed. Seventeen notifications. Seven massages, four friend requests, and six new posts. I updated my status and shut the laptop.

"I'm tired," I said.

"Then go to sleep," Mike said. "We don't wanna hear about it." I shrugged.

"Oh, shut up." I leaned against Zach's arm and fell asleep to the sounds of my ipod playing _Raise Your Glass _by Pink.

Zach shook me awake later. "Sarah? We're here, sweetie," he said.

"Gosh!" Mike added. "Enough of the sweetie stuff! Cheesy!" I cracked an eye open.

"Shut up, Michael. You're just jealous your sister isn't as cool as I am," I replied, crossing my arms. Zach laughed.

"Burn!" Zach said. I got up.

"I don't even have a sister," Mike said, walking off and straightening his collar.

"We have the Blame It On September shoot today," Dillion said, sitting between me and Nate. "Who's ready?" I nodded.

"I am ready to sit around and do nothing," I replied. "I'm going to go change," I said. I picked up my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Well, they used to be Zach's clothes. It was a white t-shirt, Zach's old red and black plaid button-up shirt, and my American Eagle holey skinny jeans. I walked back out of the bathroom after putting on all of my bracelets. I counted all thirty. Yes. I wear thirty bracelets on my arm. All are from Hot Topic but three bracelets. One is Zach's, one is from my friend Donovan, and one is from my other best friends, Lacey. My shirt was too big, but it worked. I pulled it closer. The shirt was wool, and it went to my knees.

It was my favorite shirt I had ever stolen from Zach. "Okay… so who's going with who? We can't all fit in one car," Zach said.

We decided it would be me, Zach, and Cameron in one car, with Nathan, Dillion, and Mike in the other car. Cam drove, since Zach would probably end up getting us thrown off set. He pulled up to the house, a.k.a. our set. The backyard was set up as the rest of the set, plus green screens all around to fill in the blank spots. We got out of the car. I turned on my ipod. The song _Perfect _by Simple Plan came on, but I changed it.

The song always made me think of my parents. I wasn't enough for them. They didn't want me. I always tried to make them proud of me, but I could never live up their expectations. That's why I moved in with Zach and the band. They cared. Well, mostly it was Cameron that cared. Because Zach had turned all weird, but now he was okay.

I switched it to _Mr. Wonderful_ and smiled insanely. That song makes me smile like an idiot. After shooting for an hour, they all took a lunch break.

"How does it look so far?" Zach asked me.

"It looks beastly," I replied. I took my ipod out and changed the song again, this time to _Raise Your Glass_ by Pink. We got back in the car and drove to a fast food place.

[Zach]

Cam parked and we walked inside. We adjusted our nerd glasses – a.k.a, our disguise. I checked my phone and went up to the counter.

"Welcome to , what would you like to order?" the counter woman asked.

"I'm, uh, craving a double burger, so I guess I'll have that and a Roll-o ," Sarah said.

"Never before have I met someone craving a double burger before," Cam stated. "Plus you're so skinny." She laughed.

"Well, actually, I think I'm incapable of getting fat. I mean, I'm like a toothpick!" She replied, sitting down next to me. I punched her arm.

"Yeah! You've been like that since you were a kid," I said. "NO matter how many times I fed you extra food you never got an inch of fat." She patted my shoulder.

"Thank you for that scary picture, Zachary," she replied. This time all of us laughed. "Aw, you know I love you, Zachie." She gave me a quick hug and ate a french fry.

**Thanks for readin'! Leave me a review and tell me what you like, and I'm asking you not to fav or alert without giving me a review. But knowing how people never have fifteen seconds… 3 **

**~ Emmz~ **


End file.
